


例行公事

by XR1990115



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oasis (Overwatch)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XR1990115/pseuds/XR1990115
Summary: 不写文感觉脑子里全是字，写出来感觉好点所以虽然是真人CP但是这里的故事都是没有发生过的全部都是本人的脑洞，请大家不要当真 阅读愉快！设定也是瞎编的，来自一个不负责任的作者 摊手ㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ喜欢就去LOFTER比心





	例行公事

“别告诉我你忘记这事了，求你了，别这样让我等着，我需要你，Noel，求你了，求你了。”  
Liam倒酒的手有点颤抖，他已经有点醉了，Noel没有回他的信息，鉴于他隔三差五就留言骚扰他，他觉得自己应该已经早上了他哥的黑名单了，他给自己又灌了一杯，吸了道白线，无所谓Noel小亲亲能不能看到他的留言了，他得自己想办法度过这个该死的发情期了。  
酒精和海洛因发挥了点作用，起码他现在感觉非常的放松，身体还是热的流汗，他裹紧了早先从衣柜里拖出来的夹克，尽管他从中什么味道也闻不到，他还是将头深埋进去，绝望的想从中找到点什么能安慰自己的东西。  
天哪，这下他才知道自己是有多么的  
需要一个Alpha，那种被插入的感觉还有结膨胀起来的重量，他闭上眼睛想像着那双布满老茧的手从他的腰一直抚摸到他的后颈，Liam被这想像中的触感所取悦，他咬住嘴唇，压下想要发出的呻吟，在他的想像里他被紧紧的按住在了床垫里，一根粗大的阴茎狠狠地操弄着他。 这下，他没能抑制住自己，他急喘着触碰着自己的性器，只是几下的触碰就让他射了出来，他喘息的倒在了床上，床单上被汗水还有其他什么液体打湿了一片，让他整个人也变得湿漉漉的，在高潮中的眩晕中停留了片刻之后，酒精和海洛因终于发挥他们的作用，Liam抱着怀里的夹克昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

 

一双手轻轻的触碰着他的额头，将Liam从睡梦中唤醒，他睁开了眼睛，留着一头灰白短发的Noel皱着眉头看着他。  
“怎么了？大土豆？”Liam的脑袋还是晕乎乎的，他转头看了看自己，操了，他估计是睡着了滚下了床，顺便带翻了床头柜上的托盘，酒精和白粉撒了他一身。  
“操”Liam咬着牙坐了起来，“你怎么才来啊！你这个逼”  
Noel没有理他，只是继续皱着眉朝他伸出手来，Liam犹豫了一下，抓住了Noel的手，温暖的触感让他想紧紧的抓住不想放开，像是故意的一样，他在起来的一瞬间就双腿发软的倒在了Noel的怀里。  
“你知道Alpha和Omega这套在咱俩这行不通的吧！”Noel抱住了他说道。  
Liam将脑袋搁在Noel的肩膀上，将自己更加用力的塞进Noel温暖的怀抱，尽管他闻不到他哥的信息素，他从来就没有闻到过，有血缘关系就是这样，你没法用你Omega的那套来引诱你的兄弟，他在Noel的怀里扭动了一下，Noel的呼吸变得沉重起来，接着一双手犹豫的触碰着他的腰身。  
“你还可以在用力一点。”Liam低语道，他被Noel小心翼翼的触碰弄得心痒难耐，他抓住Noel的手臂“对我来点狠的Noel”  
那双在他腰间的手用力挤压了一下，Liam惊呼了一下，他被抱了起来，惯到了床上，随即Noel的重量也压了上来，Liam舔了舔嘴唇笑了笑，张开双腿缠上了Noel的腰，双手迫不及待的解开了Noel的衣服。  
“你可真是…”Noel抓住他的手，Liam不安分的扭动了一下“怎么？”  
“淫荡”Noel亲吻住他的唇，Liam立刻就因为这个吻浑身发热起来，他从来感觉到这样的饥渴，这个吻将一切都点燃了一样，他胡乱的用手解开了Noel的腰带，将那个大家伙释放了出来，“快点，Noel小亲亲，快点。”  
Noel打掉了了他乱动的手，将他整个人翻了过来，Liam下面早已经湿透了，他能感受到Noel的舌头在他背后舔舐着，一根手指进入了他，接着又是一根，顺着他流出的液体缓缓的抽插着。  
“操。Liam咬住了床单，一个更大的东西顶着他的入口操了进来，他不由得抓紧了双手，又无力的放开，体会那一点点被填满的快感。  
身后的重量压了上来，Noel粗重的呼吸打在了他的结合腺上，Liam颤抖着温顺的低下了头，被Noel咬破皮肤的一瞬间他闷哼了一声，尽管他哥没法标记他，他还是被这个占有性的举动所征服，Noel的大家伙已经完全进入了他，Omega的体质让他分泌出更多的液体，他被填充的满满的，Noel按住他的腰，每抽插一下就让Liam无法抑制的呻吟出来。  
“呃”Liam在Noel掐住他乳头的一瞬间就射了出来，他双腿瘫软，栽倒在了床上。  
更多的空虚涌了上来，结合腺未愈合的伤口留出了血来，Liam几乎是哀求的拱起了腰，甜腻腻的说道“不够哥哥，给我你的结”  
Noel带着怜惜的舔住了他的伤口，Liam Omega的一部分因为这个动作颤抖起来，他耸动着屁股让Noel的大家伙更加深入的进入了他，一下一下，Noel每次都能顶到他敏感的那一点，他快要被后穴的快感逼疯的时候，Noel的双手抓住了他的肩膀，射在了他的体内。  
“操”结慢慢的打开，充满了Liam的体内，高潮缓慢的升了上来，Liam闭上眼睛体会着这绝顶的快感。Noel趴在了他的身上，Liam从未感受到这样的平静。

 

“如果我今天没有来，你会怎么样？”Noel玩弄着他的头发问道。  
“你不是来了吗？”Liam知道Noel这样问只是出于alpha的一时性的占有欲罢了，他们在一起的时候Noel从不介意他与谁上床。  
但是他还是想问，“你会介意吗？Noel小亲亲？如果我今天打了别人的电话。”  
Noel耸了耸肩，手在鼻子上抚弄了一下“当然不会。”  
他在撒谎吧，Liam无意拆穿他老哥的谎言，他也不太想知道他在他老哥心里的地位，发情期打一炮，只是他们之间的例行公事而已。  
Liam将自己往他哥的怀抱里靠了靠，Noel伸出了手臂搂住了他，他们都没有看对方，而是盯着天花板相对无言。

**Author's Note:**

> 不写文感觉脑子里全是字，写出来感觉好点所以虽然是真人CP但是这里的故事都是没有发生过的全部都是本人的脑洞，请大家不要当真 阅读愉快！  
> 设定也是瞎编的，来自一个不负责任的作者 摊手ㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ   
> 喜欢就去LOFTER比心


End file.
